Chameleons on Target
“'Chameleons on Target'” is the fifteenth episode of Season 3 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on April 20, 2015. Overall it is the 81st episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, the Kratt brothers want Aviva to make a Chameleon Creature Power Suit, but Aviva refuses because she is too occupied working on a “ring chip”, a tiny electronic component that is supposed to minimize Creature Power Suit malfunctions. They then decide to persuade Aviva into making the Power Suit by showing her the features and abilities of the chameleon. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers find and enjoy looking at a chameleon moving around in the trees on the island Madagascar. Afterwards, they ask their “What if?” question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are playing catch in Madagascar as they try to think of a Madagascan animal to adventure with. Chris gives a hard fastball, which misses Martin and bounces between some trees before ending up on the ground. Martin jokes that his brother needs better aim – like a chameleon. Chris then exclaims, “That’s exactly the animal we should creature adventure with.” The Kratt brothers burst into the Tortuga and startle Aviva with demands of a new Creature Power Suit. Aviva rejects the idea, stating that she is working on a “ring chip”, a tiny electronic component for the Creature Power Suit that is supposed to minimize malfunctions. The Kratt brothers take a short look at it before asking Aviva to create a Chameleon Power Suit. Aviva shuts down the brothers’ idea and returns to working on the ring chip. Disappointed that she is not planning on making a new Power Suit, the Kratt brothers decide to find a chameleon to change Aviva’s mind. The Kratt brothers find a chameleon when one catches a Malagasy hoverfly on Martin’s nose with its tongue. Martin names the chameleon Target, and after noting other chameleon features, which include the clamp-like feet, prehensile tail, eyes that move independently, climbing style, and ability to camouflage, the Kratt brothers bring Target back to the Tortuga to show to the rest of the crew. They mention that chameleons can turn violet, which is Aviva’s favorite color. Aviva is impressed by this fact and wants to learn more about chameleons. However, Target almost swallows the ring chip when he shoots out his tongue to catch another hoverfly. Aviva is not happy and firmly tells the brothers to back away from her workstation until she is done with the ring chip. With her back turned, a mysterious hand comes through the window and scoops up the ring chip. Aviva screams and demands that the Kratt brothers find a way to get it back. The Kratt brothers take advantage of the situation and convince Aviva to make Chameleon Powers. She soon finishes the discs and tosses them to the brothers, and they activate their Creature Power Suits. The Kratt brothers search for the ring chip by using their tongues to catch various lemurs and then looking at their fingers. The search lasts until night, where they find the ring chip on a finger of an aye-aye in a tree. They both project their tongues at it and bring it to the ground. Aviva arrives and picks up the aye-aye. However, as the aye-aye eats a fruit, the juice causes the ring chip to short circuit. At first enraged at the Kratt brothers, Aviva sighs, and is at least glad that she and her teammates have learned more about chameleons. She then makes plans to recreate her ring chip. The show transitions into the concluding live action segment. The Kratt brothers find several more chameleons in the trees and on the ground. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying “Keep on creature adventuring; we’ll see you on the creature trail!” Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Parson's Chameleon':Target *Nose-horned Chameleon *Brown Leaf Chameleon (called Brookesia) *Milne-Edwards' Sifaka (called Sifaka and Simpona) *Band-eyed Drone Fly (called Malagasy hover fly) * Aye-aye * Golden Bamboo Lemur * Diademed Sifaka Flashback * Eastern Grey Squirrel * Blue Jay * Wild Turkey * Raccoon * American Black Bear * Northern Goshawk Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. *Gila monster *Bass Live Action Note: Live action and mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Grasshopper * Cryptic chameleon (called Blue-legged chameleon) * Warty chameleon * O'Shaughnessy's chameleon * Side-striped chameleon Key facts and Creature Moments *Madagascar is home to about half the world’s chameleon species (about eighty live in Madagascar). *Chameleon can move their eyes independently and look at two things at once. *Chameleon tongues are extremely fast and long. An “U”-shaped hyoid bone anchors the tongue to the back of the mouth. It has the same musculature in humans, but in humans it is used to move the tongue in the mouth and swallow. Chameleon evolution has added it to the arsenal of lingual tricks. Trivia *Last week Martin’s favorite lizard was a Gila monster; this week it is a chameleon. *Aviva’s favorite color is violet. *Throwing the ball gives the bros ideas. *Chris needs throwing practice. *Flashbacks of “Creature Power Challenge” and “The Blue and the Gray” are shown. **In the flashback from “Creature Power Challenge”, Martin said Chris’ Power Suit malfunctioned, but in the episode it was one of Zach’s Disrupt-o-bots that caused the malfunction. **And in the flashback from "The Blue and the Gray", Martin becoming an oak tree was the malfunction; he changed back to normal because Aviva deactivated his power suit. Gallery Wk392.png|A malagasy hover fly is sitting on Martin’s nose. Wk393.png|Chris with clenched fists Wkanimals7.png|Target’s tongue is starting to dart. Wk1772.png |Martin in Chameleon Power Wk1773.png Wk1771.png |Chris and Martin are happy! Wk1770.png|Target’s tongue is striking the fly on Martin’s nose. Wk1774.png|Chris and Martin are climbing on trees with Chameleon Power. Chris Baseball.png|Chris is holding the baseball. Martin Baseball.png|Martin is holding the baseball. Chris and Martin.png|Chris and Martin without the baseball Chris With Creature Pod.png|Chris is scanning or recording something with his Creature Pod. Green Chameleon.png|The chameleon Martin will name Target is camouflaged with the color green. Adorkable Martin.png|Martin is a bit adorable. Chris and Martin looking for Chameleon.png|Chris and Martin are still looking for a chameleon, but there’s one close to them. Aviva Working on Ring Chip.png|Aviva is working on the Power Suit Ring Chip. Angry Aviva.png|Aviva is angry at Chris and Martin because she doesn’t want to get disturbed. Bros Looking at Ring chip.png|Chris and Martin are looking at the Ring Chip through a magnifying glass. Bros Showing Aviva.png|Chris and Martin are showing Aviva the great abilities of chameleons. Sad Bros.png|Aviva has just shutted down the desire for Chameleon Power, so Chris and Martin are sad. This is the first time Aviva doesn’t want to make a Power Disc! They're so cool.png|However, chameleons are so cool! Tiny Chameleon.png|A very tiny chameleon on the ground (approx. length: 0.5ʺ) Martin is Hungry.png|Martin’s stomach is growling because he is hungry. Martin Eyes.png|Chris is recording Target while Martin is doing something with his eyes. Bros watching Target.png|Chris and Martin are watching Target. Target on Chris's Hand.png|Target is climbing onto Chris’ hand. Green Target.png|Target has just changed his color to olive green, like Chris’ shirt. Blue Target.png|Target has just changed his color to blue, like Martin’s shirt. Martin Loves Blue Chameleon.png|Martin is loving this. Martin Walking like a Tree.png|Martin is standing and walking like a tree. Aviva Startled.png|Aviva is getting startled by Chris while working on the Ring Chip. Chameleons-Wild kratts.png|Target is still sitting on Martin. Koki and Jimmy Ohhh.png|Koki and Jimmy: “Ohhh!” Violet Target.png|Target has just changed his color to violet. Crew looking at Target.png|Jimmy, Aviva and Koki are looking at Target. Chameleon-Wild Kratts.png|Does Target want to eat Aviva’s Ring Chip? No, he only wants the fly next to it! Bros Uh oh.png|Chris and Martin: “Uh oh!” Angry Aviva 2.png|Aviva is angry for the second time! Aviva Sad.png|Aviva is sad because a lemur has just stolen her Ring Chip. Bros being Pushed.png|Chris and Martin are being pushed by Aviva. Chris and Martin 2.png|Chris and Martin are having the idea to look for the Ring Chip with Chameleon Power. You can count on us.png|Aviva can count on Chris and Martin, they are saying. Chameleon Disc.png|The finished Chameleon Power Discs Martin Drum Head LOL.png|Martin in Chameleon Power is having a drum on his head for a moment. Aviva Removes Drum.png|Aviva is removing the drum from Martin’s head. Aviva Helps Chris Up.png|Aviva is helping Chris in Chameleon Power up. Whoa Careful.png|Whoa, Martin has to be careful with his tongue! Aviva Ugh.png|Aviva: “Ugh!” Chameleon Powers.02.png|Chris in Chameleon Power Chris sees Golden Bamboo Lemur.png|Chris is seeing a Golden Bamboo Lemur. Chameleon Power-Wild Kratts.png|Chris is releasing his tongue. Chris holding Golden Bamboo Lemur.png|Chris is holding the lemur. Golden Bamboo Lemur Eating.png|Chris is saying “Sorry for the disturb!” while the lemur is eating some leaves. Dark Lemur (Forget its name).png|Milne-Edwards' sifaka Dark Lemur in Martin's Mouth XD.png|The lemur is sticking at Martin’s mouth. Unknown Lemur Eating.png|Diademed sifaka is eating some leaves. Chris and Martin Tired.png|Chris and Martin are tired from looking for the Ring Chip. An Aye Aye took it!.png|An aye aye took the Ring Chip! Crew at night.png|Jimmy (holding binoculars), Aviva and Koki are looking for Chris and Martin because their Creature Pods are turned off. Aye Aye.png|Here’s the aye aye with the Ring Chip! Tongue Tied Haha.png|Both tongues of Chris and Martin have just tied the aye aye. Aviva and Aye Aye.png|Aviva (holding the aye aye) on her Buzz Bike Angry Aviva 3.png|Aviva is angry for the third time because the Ring Chip has just destroyed (short-circuited) by a fruit’s juice and Aviva has to start over. Bros Camouflaged.png|Aviva is angry at Chris and Martin first, so they are camouflaging themselves. Bros and Sad Aviva.png|Aviva is sad now because of the destroyed Ring Chip; Chris and Martin are standing behind her. Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!.png|Chris and Martin (still in Chameleon Power) are sticking to the Hovering Vehicle with their tongues — this is a moment to laugh: Hahahahahahaha! Time for 2.0.png|It’s time for the Ring Chip 2.0, and Aviva is happy again! References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes set in Africa Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes on home video